1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an oscillator, more particularly, the disclosure relates to an inductance-capacitance (LC) oscillator.
2. Description of Related Art
As demands for transmission speed of data of a modern communication system are increased, a transceiver has to provide better transmission quality and wider bandwidth, so that an operating frequency and the bandwidth of the transceiver are required to be increased. Moreover, an oscillator (OSC) is highly related to phase noise in a phase-locked loop (PLL), which is also a critical circuit in the wireless communication system, and determines the transmission quality of the transceiver. The commonly used oscillators include ring oscillators and inductance-capacitance (LC) oscillators. Although the ring oscillator has wide bandwidth and low area, it has high dc power consumption and high phase noise, so that the LC oscillator is generally used.